SOLACE
by yakkudimag
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are human, so are other characters. But their traits are no different from their hybrid and vampire forms. Klaus loves Caroline but at the same time he resents her;they are married and Caroline is pregnant with Klaus's child. Klaus forces her to leave him and Caroline roline didn't bother to look back. Mature contents ahead.
1. She was convicted

**Hello all, this is my first attempt to write on Klaus and Caroline. As I have seen many fanfictions on them as they are Hybrid and Vampire respectively. I have tried to depict them as human. I hope you will appreciate my effort. Solace- which has different meaning to different people in different circumstances. This is the name of my story.**

Solace- Part 1- **She was convicted**

"So, how can I repay for my sin? You tell me, I had been the reason of the humiliation you faced in our university days, you seem not to have forgotten that incident, of course it was my fault, I am one to be blamed, tell me...anything, I will do so that you can find some peace of mind.."

"Anything?", Niklaus Michelson said.

" Yes, anything and everything in my power..", Caroline Forbes Michelson said to her husband.

They have been married for a year. They were on cloud nine since they got married, at least Caroline was. Not even in her wildest dream, she imagined that Niklaus still resents her for that incident; he is so good in pretending. Although her in-laws never were happy with this marriage, but Niklaus hardly cared. Nor did the Michelson family ill-treated her, they kept a safe distance, they never accepted her whole heartedly, although Michelsons did not want to be separated from their son, they insisted that Niklaus lives in the Michelson House with his wife. Caroline did not object on that, after all none of the family members showed any disrespect to her, at least on her face.

"Fine, leave me.." Niklaus said.

" What do you mean ?" Caroline said.

" I do not want you in my life, I resent you, I find you pathetic, in fact I married you so that I can show you this day, you will know what does humiliation actually mean. You will be humiliated.."

"How?"

"The child you are carrying is not mine, you slept with some other guy, you have performed adultery" , Niklaus went on.

" These are your allegations?"

"Yes..and you will testify , you know love, self incrimination, you will admit these sins you have committed.. in front of my family.." Niklaus added further.

Caroline kept silent, it was a big jolt to her, she was recollecting her strength, she wanted to vomit. Two days ago the doctor confirmed her four weeks of pregnancy; enchanted and joyous Caroline shared this news with her husband, Niklaus. But in return she got his cold shoulder. When Caroline could not take his silence anymore, she confronted him.

Then Niklaus started to blabber about the past incident, how she humiliated him and all. Caroline could not find any link between her pregnancy and the past incident. Niklaus started to abuse her verbally that she acted vague in those days. Caroline begged for his forgiveness as she asked just after that incident in her university days. But Niklaus was not ready to forgive her. Her tears made no effect on him. Finally she promised that she would do anything and everything in her power to redeem. And then she got this blow from her husband. He had been planning for years to take revenge of that humiliation he faced because of Caroline.

She did remember that Niklaus left the room after saying , "Tomorrow you will say what I told you now in front of my family and then leave. They were against our marriage, but they will not allow me to kick my pregnant wife out, just like that, so if they know that this child is not mine , my task would be easier."

The tired and drained Caroline eventually slept without eating anything.

The next morning she heard the bathroom door opening, she saw her husband coming out after taking his bath, he was towel clad, Caroline looked at his back, there was deep cut mark just under his shoulder, she froze, he got this mark out of an injury during their university day. Suddenly guilt started to grab her. Yes, Niklaus has a reason to resent her, even if he won't say on her face, but deep in his mind he is entitled to nurture this resentment. She pretended to remain asleep; only if she could see his red eyes, she would have not done this. Niklaus turned and saw the sleeping figure. She looked exhausted, for obvious reasons, he let her complete her sleep, once she wakes up, he will talk to her. He would say her to forget the last night spat they had.

Once he left the room after thrashing her like hell, he realised what he had done. He could not realise it earlier that by hurting her he was hurting himself only. There are many facts, among them one fact is the base of Niklaus's life. His love for Caroline. He could never suppress this feelings, he thought he would be happy to see a humiliated Caroline. Caroline would beg not to leave her, not to humiliate her, she would talk about the unborn baby, how could Niklaus be so insensitive ! Yes, that would be sufficient, eventually Niklaus would forgive her, but of course Niklaus will always have an upper-hand in their relation.

Caroline woke up, Niklaus was dressed by that time, when the servant knocked. Michel wanted to meet his son at the breakfast table, Niklaus looked at Caroline; he felt odd, he could not find any opening line, he cleared his throat and said ," Get ready and come for the breakfast, we will be waiting for you".

By the time she arrived in the dining hall, other family members gathered there. Caroline did not sit there, she heard Esther saying ," Nik said that you are pregnant and you came to know of it two days ago..." although her voice was stern but she was going to say .." why didn't you tell me right after you got the report? Am I not, rather are we not entitled to know that we are going to be grandparents?" But she could not say that, Caroline said, " Yes, I am and Niklaus is not the father, I have been unfaithful to him.. I slept with some other man..".

The whole family was stunned, Michel and Esther were shell shocked, Niklaus was dumbstruck, though he said her to do as she did just a second ago, but it was really not his plan. He wanted to share the news with the family and his happiness. He wanted to apologise to Caroline for being such beast to her for last 48 hours.

"Caroline, what are you saying? Are you out of your mind?" Esther shouted.

" I know what I am saying, Niklaus has nothing to do with this child, it is not his.." she could not complete, she felt a gun targeted towards herself, it was Michel. Michel always keeps his gun with him, for security reasons, " Shut your mouth girl, you have no right to insult us like this , before I shoot you, get the hell out of here, you have been the reason of my son's embarrassment ,always, before I shoot you, get out..."

Elija, Niklaus's elder brother, interfered. He made his father to control his rage, in no circumstances no one should keep a pregnant woman at gun point.

All these happened within a fraction of second, Niklaus was angry, because of her arrogance, instead of trying harder for his forgiveness she is showing attitude. Niklaus clearly understood her intentions. She wanted him to defend her in front of the family, she wanted to take upper-hand, she wanted him to get a guilt trip. Not a chance Caroline Forbes. Niklaus Michelson is not a fool.

" All I can do is to apologise, to Niklaus and you all, you are much higher in social status, I am not worth of your wrath ..I promise I will never show up.."

"You better not", said Esther," if you think that you can blackmail us in anyway, forget that, from the beginning I knew, you are nothing but a disturbance for my son.."

" I am sorry.." said Caroline and left Michelson House. She took nothing from Michelson House, she was alone, she was pregnant, and above all she ate nothing for last 18 hours. As she promised her husband that she would do anything and everything in her power to repay. Niklaus witnessed her misery, now he would find some solace, she hoped.


	2. When they met

Part 2

Bill watched his daughter, Caroline, eating like a famished beggar. Liz was upset that Caroline skipped two meals in her pregnancy although they were happy when Caroline told them about her pregnancy. Caroline dropped another bomb when she said that she left Niklaus forever, things are not okay, so it's better not to drag the relation any further, of course Niklaus is at no fault, it is Caroline's decision, marrying him was the biggest mistake.

Apart from that Caroline requested her parents not to interfere in this issue, she would be fine. She also requested her father to help her to find a job. Bill and Liz had no other option but to stay out of this matter as they never showed real interest in Caroline's life, they left her on her own Their personal problem overshadowed Caroline, Caroline did not disturb them either. She was happy with her friends, her hobbies and her studies.

_Eventually she joined university to study architecture where she joined few crash courses to have idea about management and economics. Those classes used to be scheduled with the MBA students , Caroline used to seat in the third row , she used to ask lots of question which clearly indicated that she studied very well and came very prepared for the class. Professors used to tell her to join full time MBA after she completes her Architecture Studies._

_Niklaus Michelson used to enter in the class with great reluctance, sometimes left earlier. Professors questioned him in the first semester, but as he scored outstanding in the examinations, those questions were never raised again, after all he was performing well, apart from that he was not dependant on the placement cell of the university, he was born with silver spoon . Michelson Family owned extended and expanded business ventures, established in the middle of 19__th__ century._

_Sometimes he found this blond girl very irritating because of her questions, economics and management was her optional subjects, couldn't she just concentrate in her Architecture studies? But whenever she smiled Niklaus used to feel very enlightened, she was straight forward, honest and helpful. Neither she hurt anybody nor did she lie to anyone just to please them. She was very independent and self sufficient; she was not in search of any Prince Charming riding on a stallion, sometimes Klaus overheard her conversation with her friends. " I do not want or need any mythical Prince Charming to create a wonderland for me, I want to make my own world of happiness, I myself will be the Queen, of course, if anyone wants to be the King of mine, he must possess certain qualities.." she used to say..and then she used to enlist those certain qualities. Niklaus couldn't help but smile, this girl was optimistic indeed, such a long list for her ideal man!_

_Niklaus used to sit in the last row, very far from Caroline, sometimes Caroline looked at him, they used to exchange glance, for the first semester, she attended the economics class with MBA students, for the second semester she attended finance management, only then Niklaus talked to her._

_" Can I get your notes and comments, as you see I am not that attentive in class..", it was his opening line._

_"You are the highest scorer, and you are asking me for notes, I am not even an MBA student.."_

_"You can say 'no' directly that you won't give, anyways..thank you..", Niklaus made his move towards the corridor, Caroline felt odd, "Wait, I am yet to compile my notes, if you can wait till tomorrow, then ...", she said._

_"Okay.." Niklaus said._

_She smiled and said ," See you tomorrow.."_

_That smile brought another smile on his lips._

Esther was brooding on Niklaus's decision about marrying Caroline Forbes, Michel gave a grumpy expression, but Elija was not ready to accept what Caroline said, if he knows his brother correctly, then of course, Niklaus pushed that girl to that extent that she said such thing and left. However, Elija decided to keep quiet for now, he will investigate later, right now Caroline's well being should be the utmost priority. He was in deep thought, when his wife Katerina invited him to join her to have afternoon tea .

" Will you not tell me?", Katerina said.

" I will, but for that I need to know exactly what happened between them, I am sure that Caroline lied, Nik is the reason, and if Nik has pushed her to the corner, then we should respect her decision to leave Nik.."

"But Elija, if she has not committed what she confessed then that must come out , why she should be resented to the core by our family, I am referring to my Parents-in-law." Katerina said anxiously, "and in this course, if something, god forbid, bad happens to her or to the baby, then you can imagine the consequences, I don't understand, why she took such step.."

" You are right, I will look into this matter, but I request you not to say anything right now.."

"Alright..but whatever you want to do, please make it fast.."..Katerina said.

Among all these happenings, Niklaus went to office, to escape his brother Elija, he understood that Niklaus is the reason for such behaviour of Caroline. Niklaus is really afraid of him. Something is going on in Caroline's head, Niklaus is now afraid of that also, it is not a good sign. He knows her too well, she becomes very silent when her mind is full of wrath, disgust and anger. He did mistake in series, first he abused her , then he did not cleared things up in the next morning, he can tell the truth to his parents, but they might assume that Niklaus is defending his wife in spite of knowing about her infidelity, even if they believe , then also they will not help him for anything, they might dislike Caroline, but in no circumstances they approve jeopardising an innocent person. He is realising now, the gravity of his actions. And Caroline didn't bother to look back.

_"Here is the notes, and I have put my comments also..", Caroline handed over her file to Niklaus, "is there anything else I can do?" she said._

_" No, this is suffice, I shall go through this and return it as soon as possible..", Niklaus said in a callous tone. He took a close view of the blond girl, she is good looking indeed and her looks are very natural, the slender neck. He never saw her overdressed, a pair of jeans, shirt and jacket, a wrist watch and a backpack, and of course a pair of sport shoes. Sometimes she wears spectacles. The best part is she is very much herself, never tries to be what she is not._

_"Okay then, bye..", said Caroline and left. Klaus wanted to be with her for some more times, he looked at the disappearing figure. She is totally unaware of the effect she has started to have on Niklaus Michelson._

_Next day she was on a bike, one guy from the Architecture Department was riding the vehicle, she was seated holding his shoulder, she was smiling. A surge of anger passed through Niklaus, he was waiting for her, in his car. Later that evening, in a student gathering they were spotted by Klaus. Now she was a bit dressed with some make up, Niklaus had a feeling of annoyance as they were holding each others' hand, the guy said something in her ears, she busted out laughing. Niklaus was determined if they attempt to kiss , he would surely punch that guy, but all of a sudden that guy disappeared. Without wasting a second, Niklaus approached her, " Hello Miss Forbes..", Caroline turned back and smiled, "Hii Mr. Michelson.."._

_"You are alone in the party?"_

_" I was not, but my friend had to go, emergency..so.."_

_" You do not dance?"_

_" Not keen for that.."_

_"Drinks.."_

_"Okay..."_

_In his imagination, Niklaus started to kiss her._

_"You look different today, with this make up, but you have a subtle taste of fashion.." Niklaus said._

_Caroline smiled, "Thank you, for me fashion is to be comfortable with whatever I am wearing, but you also look good, I mean for the first time I am seeing you in formal suit..however, you always look good.."_

_" So you have a opinion, I thought you never noticed me.."_

_" Now you want me to praise about your good looks, okay, you are one fine handsome man, in fact you are one of the handsomest person I met till date, and just because we never talked like we are talking now, that does not mean I never noticed you.."_

_Niklaus started to feel proud then Caroline pinned the balloon of his ego , "..and it is very easy to notice you, you always come late, you get scolding by the faculty, not only me , entire class notices you, and you have that attitude that you don't care about the placements, as you are an heir to a multibillion business house, and your eyes are always red, either you drink a lot, or you don't sleep at night, and if you do not sleep, then god only knows what you do all night.."_

_Niklaus felt helpless, nobody really talked to him in this tone earlier, other girls are in total awe for his looks, expensive watch, expensive car; but his imagination was still continuing; now he was fondling her breast, teasing her nipples with his finger and mouth. She was moaning._

_Niklaus smiled, she already had no idea about her effect on him, now with her sharp tongue, she was only intensifying his fantasies about her, and those lips will be worth of kissing . _

_" Tell me, about yourself, your dreams, what you want to do in your life, your parents.."_

_" My father, Mr. Bill Forbes , he is in interior designing business, my mother Mrs. Liz Forbes , she is a Police Officer, I am the only child of my parents and I want to be a good architect someday, if possible I will try my hands in landscape designing also..."_

_"Wait a minute, your father is Bill Forbes..is he friend of that ..what his name..he designed our new hotel's interiors..yeah Daniel Buch.."_

_"Yes, you are right.."_

_"Pardon me, but I heard that Daniel and Bill.."_

_"Ohh , that is true, Daniel is my father's boyfriend, they live together.." Caroline said a cool tone._

_" You do not feel bad?"_

_"For what? That my father is a gay? Is it in my control? He himself has no control on his sexuality, nobody has that control.."_

_"Your mother..?"_

_" She has accepted the fact, we are happy with that fact that whenever we need him, he is at our side, Daniel is a good guy, even he stands with us when it is needed..I know it is not an ideal situation, but I see it as the best in the given situation..moreover my mother is too busy to care about this, Policing is a 24*7 job.." ._

_Niklaus suddenly came out of his imaginations, he could see that there was more than a pretty face and a sharp brain in Caroline._

_"Your family..?" Caroline said._

_" My parents and my other siblings, Elijah Michelson , my elder brother, Rebekah my sister, Kol and Finn, my younger brothers. Rebekah is in fashion designing, Kol and Finn have just joined Oxford. Elijah is an Attorney, he helps my father in his business, after I finish my MBA , I am to join the business, Kol and Finn have to do the same once they are done with their studies."_

The phone rang, Niklaus came back to present, it was from a unit manager of Michelson Industries, some trouble has taken place, Niklaus is required to be present there.

* * *

><p>Please give reviews, it will make me feel good if I see at least 10 reviews<p> 


	3. Her coldness

**I thank all the readers who have been following this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

Elijah had enough of his father, who was insisting to start for divorce proceeding of Niklaus and Caroline. Elijah was requesting to wait and watch. Michel said ," For what, that girl became unfaithful to my son..."

Elijah gave up and said ," Dad, don't you know Niklaus and his temper? He inherited your bad temperament , do you really think that Niklaus would have left Caroline to be alive if she really would have been unfaithful to him?"

He had a point, Michel had to consider that, he said ," What are you suggesting?"

" Do not talk about it right now, Niklaus has really pissed Caroline off this time, that is why she had taken such step...and you know very well , Niklaus is capable of doing such things, when it comes to Caroline, we have past reference also.."

"Then we should take care of Caroline.."

"She won't allow this, you put a gun on her head, this reason is sufficient to leave Michelson House.."

"That's just because she.."

"Dad, please, as I said earlier , you also made a cardinal mistake...I request you to stay silent..just don't do anything.." Elijah said and left the office.

Daniel knocked the door, Liz opened it, she was shocked to see a senseless Caroline in Daniel's arm.

" She is alright now, Bill is coming shortly, we need to lay her down.." Daniel said.

After settling her in her bedroom, Daniel sat with Liz in the leaving room.

" I was in the dress shop , then she came, we had a chat and suddenly she started to collapse, I took her to the Doctor, then here ..she is stressed, Liz..", Daniel said.

" No word of gratitude is enough Daniel, poor girl, I don't know what happened between them..she left him.." Liz said with a sigh.

" Ohh, I forgot to congratulate you, you and Bill, going to be grandparents, congrats to both of you, well, things will be alright, but why she left him? Is he a gay too and wants to live together with his boyfriend?" Daniel winked. Liz busted out laughing," You are so mean, I think the reason is really grave Daniel..but thank you for being with us.."

"Hey, Caroline means somebody special to me too, okay, you leave it to me, I will get the information, and if the Michelson Boy has really done something grave, we will take good care of him."

In Michelson House, the air was heavy, ambiance was tensed. Katerina was having a conversation with her mother-in-law, Esther. It was about Caroline. Esther started the conversation and Katerina was replying in monologue. Ruby, her two years old daughter was playing with Esther's phone. Michel has a bad temperament indeed, but Esther is not like that, in times she loses her calm, but Katerina cannot complain about her mother-in-law. Esther and Michel adore Ruby very much. To keep the family together, Esther can do anything.

Michelson House is no lesser than a palace; Esther wants all her children to live in this house only. It is okay to pursue different profession, but at least once in a day Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Finn and Rebekah must show up. Every family member has suit of their own, so that their privacy does not get invaded. Every suit has one master bedroom, two closets, one ante-room, one study room and other facilities. Michelson House was built to provide enough space for every member and their heirs. Rebekah of course will shift with her husband after she gets married, but in near future, there is no such possibility.

Katerina accompanies Esther on regular basis, she helps her to socialise and she is delighted that every time Esther also takes Ruby with them. She handles all the charity activities of Michelson family as Esther insisted from very beginning. Katerina studied Fine Arts in the University of California where she met Elijah who was there to study Law. She lost her parents at very young age and she didn't get much help from her extended family too.

Elijah confessed to her after their marriage that it was a love at first sight. Esther knew her sons, like other boys of their age who had that kind of affluent background, they did not sleep around. Hence, Esther was bound to take it seriously when Elijah intended to marry Katerina. Katerina was warmly welcomed in Michelson House and in their lives. Katerina still can remember the day when she and Elijah informed the family about their impending parenthood. And after Ruby's birth, it was a spectacular view she had. She couldn't have a better life. Marrying Elijah Michelson is the best decision she had taken in her entire life. Now Caroline and her unborn child are being jeopardised like this; Caroline is a nice human being, Katerina cannot let her be destroyed like this, neither has she wanted her child to be deprived of such love and affection of Michelson family.

"Katerina, don't you have anything to say? I am the one who is doing all the talking? You seem to be distracted.." Esther said after sometimes.

"Mom, I am thinking just one thing, whether Caroline said anything to her parents..I mean, Liz Forbes is a tough cop; she would have come with a warrant if she would have known...that...Dad put a gun on Caroline." Katerina said on a serious note and then she was taken aback, she didn't notice that Michel was standing there. She looked at him oddly. Much to surprise, Michel sat beside Esther and took Ruby on his lap. The child got cheered up seeing her grandfather and pecked him. Michel smiled and returned her peck.

Esther and Katerina, both realised that Michel has given a serious thought on this issue. They waited for him to say something. "We shouldn't have behaved like that, things are not that simple, where is Niklaus? We need to talk to him."

_Caroline found it very disturbing, she could sense that Niklaus was staring at her, all the time. Every time she talked to some other guy, his gaze used to come as a warning. Niklaus started to visit the Architecture Department by now. _

_" Let's go for a long drive.."_

_"No thank you..I have my studies.."_

_"Okay, let's sit in the library, we study together."_

_"No thank you, I need to meet someone."_

_"Your boyfriend...?"_

_"I don't have a boyfriend."_

_"Then come with me."_

_"Just because I am single, that doesn't mean that I have to go with you. Why are you such a pile on every time? "_

_"Why are you so stubborn all the time? You seem to have a prejudice against me. Let me get this straight, I like you, I enjoy being with you, I come to the campus so that I can meet you. I am not deprived of female attention Caroline, but you are the one whom I can be comfortable with."_

_"You don't know me at all."_

_"Then let me know you, you get to know me, spend time with me. What is the harm in being friend?"_

_Suddenly Caroline felt something, she touched his forehead, it was burning. He was having high fever. _

_"Are you an idiot? You are having high fever and ..which Doctor you usually consult with? Meet him right now." Caroline said anxiously. Niklaus kept silence. " It is not a good idea to let you drive, give me your car keys, come with me, are you mad, in such state you wanted to go for long drive? You moron..". Niklaus gave the car key and followed Caroline._

_Elijah reached to the clinic about an hour later after getting a call from the Doctor. There he met Caroline, Niklaus introduced them. He offered Caroline a ride to her home, but she declined saying "You should take your brother home, he needs rest, I will be fine."_

_"Friends then?" , it was from Niklaus. Caroline gave up, "Okay, if that is what you want." ,she said in a frustrated tone and left the place. Niklaus turned to his brother and saw him smiling. _

_"What? Why are you smiling?"_

_" You are in love, aren't you?" Elijah said._

_"She doesn't even care.."_

_"Ohh, she definitely cares, otherwise she wouldn't have dragged you to the clinic. You have to be patient. You understand?" Elijah said in a serious tone._

_"Get me home."_

_Eventually things became easier; Caroline didn't escape again when Niklaus came to meet her. He got positive response when he invited her to have lunch together, or dinner for that he had to fight to suppress his urge to touch her while being with her._

_YOU GO TO JAIL IF YOU TOUCH ME, it was an unsaid warning from Caroline. His days and nights became poisonous. He wanted to ravish her, make love to her until she could move. But in reality Niklaus only got coldness. For each others' birthdays, the rule was set. Any gift which can be meant otherwise was not acceptable; they gifted books to each other. Caroline was thinking that Niklaus would finish his MBA within a year and he would leave the University, but after his convocation he informed her that he had joined PhD which would take another three years. Which meant Caroline would attend her convocation along with Niklaus Michelson, as conventional graduation course in Architecture takes five years._

_Now Caroline had enough. It was not that Caroline did not feel anything about Niklaus Michelson, but her instinct always stopped her to go ahead in their relation. She opted for university exchange programs and she requested her Dean to maintain secrecy about the university. She did same to her family, that anybody, asked about her, won't be answered. She deactivated her social network accounts. She was lucky enough to have two years of project in this course. _

_In those two years, Niklaus searched for her in every university of USA and UK which had such kind of programs. Elijah assured him," She has to take her degree from this university only; her final evaluations will be done here only, so she will come back, why don't you concentrate on your PhD? By the time she will be back, you will be done with your thesis, and then you will have plenty of time to confront her." Elijah himself was upset with this kind of behaviour from Caroline, how can she be so heartless?_

_Had Caroline been present her university, Niklaus would have understood her point of view, but now when she just escaped, Niklaus started to get angry. He vowed to himself that he would get everything on his terms._

* * *

><p>Here is the 3rd part. Tell me how is it. Waiting for your reviews.<p> 


	4. Size matters

**Alert: Read at your own risk, **

**Part 4**

Niklaus stopped his car in the middle of nowhere; he was restless. He tried to get her over phone, but every time it was switched off. He must talk to her, he made a mistake but she cannot walk away like that, she should have yelled at him, fought with him, made a scene in front of the family. Niklaus dialled the land phone number of Forbes House, Bill picked it up. Niklaus kept silence to hear Liz's voice , she was telling loudly ,_" Bill, come on, we are having dinner in Caroline's room, she is awake now , Daniel, please bring the plates."_

Niklaus cut the call. Alright, she was sleeping that is why her phone was switched off. But Bill and Daniel are with her! She must be unwell; that is why her father is giving her company. But they are about to have dinner, which means nothing serious but normal pregnancy symptoms, and being sleepy is normal in this state. What did they ask when Caroline just appeared in Forbes House and what did Caroline say to them? Things seem to be normal otherwise Mr. and Mrs. Forbes would have paged him by now. Niklaus himself had five voice-mails from his sister-in-law , Katerina.

_" Niklaus, please come home, Mom and Dad wish to talk to you."_

In the mean time, Ruby understood that her aunt, Caroline was not in the Michelson House. The two years old shared a good rapport with Caroline; almost every evening the toddler does have a walk with her aunt around the Michelson House and lots of chat in her language. In weekend mornings , Caroline teaches her about plants and flowers in the garden, she catches butterflies for the toddler.

Katerina watched her daughter taking baby steps towards Niklaus's private suit and then coming back with a disappointed look. Ruby searched for her aunt in the washroom, study room and the garden, even in the library of Michelson House but only to get more disappointed. Again she insisted her mother to take her to Caroline's room and again she got no glimpse of her aunt. Then she came to her grandparents and started to cry. At first Esther could not understand, neither could Michel.

"She is looking for her aunt ",Katerina said in a low voice. Esther looked really helpless in front of her granddaughter, so did Michel. And Niklaus was not showing up. Ruby had no intention to stop and Kol came for the rescue; he just came from his workplace and saw his niece crying, so he took her for a ride to the newly opened shopping mall in town to get her a new doll.

_"Niklaus, Ruby is crying as she is not getting Caroline near to herself, you please come home."_

This was the sms Niklaus got from Katerina. Yeah, children find Caroline very adorable as much Caroline adores them. Thinking of children and Caroline, Niklaus's mind went to his own unborn child, half of Niklaus and half of Caroline. Caroline always wanted a child.

* * *

><p><em>One afternoon of the month of December, Niklaus spotted Caroline in the university campus, when did she come back! He wanted to wring her neck but the sight before him took him to a different world. The professor, who taught them finance management, recently had a son. The child was seven months old; the wife of the professor came to the campus for some purpose along with her son. Caroline wasn't having enough of the baby boy; she was pecking him, tickling him, swinging him in her arms. Other things were visible, her bright face, her bright eyes and her non-stop grinning; as if after a long time she let herself to get carried away.<em>

_Caroline was surprised as she realised that someone took a snap. It was Niklaus Michelson; it was the last thing she wanted. She presumed that Niklaus would move on in these two years! Niklaus came forward and said to the lady, "Hello Ma'am, look at the snap..doesn't he look cute and adorable? Shall I send this picture to your mobile?" Niklaus was a known face to her, so she didn't mind . After the lady left them, Niklaus gave a killing glare to Caroline._

_" Hii.." Caroline managed to say._

_" You are back, finally..well I am happy. Because we need to talk, I have many questions which you are to answer, and answer honestly, love."_

_"Love? What the hell?" Caroline snapped. She wanted to go when she found her wrist in a tight grip._

_" Don't you dare to dismiss me like that, ever..you understand love?"_

_" You are making a scene.."_

_" I have not even started love, so you are coming with me or I am going to drag you to my car..choice is yours."_

_"You can't threaten me like that."_

_" Do not challenge me, love."_

_"Niklaus, please, it is not taking us anywhere..is it necessary?"_

_" All I am asking you to come with me, sit with me and answer some questions..is it that difficult ?"_

_Niklaus got the most unexpected answers from her._

_" Why did you leave without telling me?"_

_"I didn't want you to know, as simple as that.."_

_" Where were you ?"_

_" Munich University."_

_" You made any boyfriend there..?"_

_" No, I was there to study.."_

_" You slept with anyone there...?"_

_" I was there to study , not to sleep around.." Caroline gritted her teeth._

_" Did you sleep with anyone? Ever?"_

_" No.."_

_" You are twenty two, and you are telling me that you haven't slept with anyone?"_

_" Is it a crime not to sleep with anyone within twenty two years of your lifetime?"_

_" Strange.."_

_" You can take me to any Doctor, who can testify in favour of me..wait a minute, it is none of your business , right, and why am I answering these bullshit questions..I am leaving..", Caroline tried only to be dragged by Niklaus._

_" Why did you leave me?", Niklaus asked in a cold tone._

_" I wanted to.."_

_"Why?"_

_" You asked for friendship, but your feelings for me were more than that, I could not handle that. Your eyes , your tone ..would have led to one thing, physical intimacy.."_

_" And you didn't want that..?"_

_Caroline became silent._

_"Answer me.."_

_"Niklaus, the thing is..."_

_" You wanted that or not?"_

_"How could I want physical intimacy with you, you have such a big penis.." Caroline realised what she said. Niklaus was dumbstruck, she didn't just say it!_

_" I saw you in the boys' shower-room , in the swimming pool, I was there by mistake, you were taking shower, shampoo and soap all over your face and body, I saw ..your penis.."_

_Niklaus felt sweat drops on his forehead and he was getting hard in his pants._

_" It is huge..", Caroline made a hand gesture , " almost seven inches in length, and three inches diameter..Niklaus , I am totally inexperienced and I cannot take that big ..Niklaus , please understand, I cannot be more than friend , please ..yours is..magnificent in size..I can't handle that.."_

_Niklaus couldn't suppress his laugh, Caroline looked helplessly at him, " It is not funny Niklaus.."_

_" I know.."_

_" Then stop showing your teeth..you moron.."_

_"See, Caroline, this is the normal size of any grown up man..nothing to get scared..listen,you are sounding so juvenile.. okay, let us have some more privacy, I can show you, you touch it, feel it, see for yourself..it's not that huge" Niklaus tried to convince her as if she was studying in KG classes. He understood her problem, he father came out as a gay, he left her mother for some other man, and probably this is the reason why she is so apprehensive about intimacy._

_Besides , Caroline started to cry hysterically , she was telling only one thing, Niklaus had penis like a giant, Caroline could not be with him. Niklaus had other plans, but now he was pacifying her like anything._

_"Okay..it's okay..but you could have told me before, I mean you left your country, just because you are afraid of my penis?"_

_Caroline cried louder, her tears were genuine, her nose and face became red, she looked very cute. An hour before , she was adoring a child, now she was crying like one. And that too because of Niklaus's big penis; seeing her with the child ,Niklaus thought of giving her a child of her own, by his big penis only, and now he knew about her fear about the same penis. This is called irony._

_That evening, he dropped Caroline at Forbes House after having her word that she wouldn't escape from him ever. He went to Michelson House as he wanted to inform Elijah that Caroline is back in town. There he came to know Elijah intends to marry a girl named Katerina Petrova whom he knew from his days in Chicago University. Esther insisted that Katerina Petrova must meet the Michelson family as soon as possible._

_Niklaus got back to his suit, he needed a shower. The word "shower" made him remember Caroline. After having the shower, he was standing in front of the mirror; he was naked. He was admiring his penis; Caroline finds it huge, gigantic, magnificent..she is so scared of it, she had no idea how much she boosted Niklaus's ego. He talked to his penis ," What is the use if you cannot get into Caroline Forbes? She finds you huge, good, you must give her heavenly pleasure.."_

_After getting into his night dress, Niklaus laid on his bed and unlocked his mobile. He wanted to see the picture he clicked that day. She looked gorgeous , Niklaus will pursue her to the end , may be one day , five years or ten years down the lane, she will adore the child who will be born out of the love of Niklaus and Caroline . It will take time, but one day, it will happen._

* * *

><p>"Niklaus.." Michel called his son when he entered in the hall.<p>

Niklaus saw his family members, everyone was there, his parents, his siblings, his sister-in-law.

"Speak out Niklaus, we want the truth.." Michel commanded.

"Alright, Caroline is not unfaithful, she is carrying my child, I made her leave, I made her say such nasty things, you obviously want to know why. Because this is my revenge, what she did to me in the university, I wanted to pay her back with interest. So I did, I gave her guilt trip to the highest level, being unable to endure it, she wanted to know ..that what could bring my peace of mind back..what could give me some solace..I told her what to do, she did that.." Niklaus said in a cold tone.

" You realise what you have done..ruining an innocent girl's life.."

"Since when did she become innocent to you? Just because I am testifying for her? Otherwise she was the last girl you ever wanted to see as my wife, now you should be happy, I taught her a tough lesson, she was to be punished, I punished her. You never wanted to see her virtues, you never accepted her wholeheartedly, when she said such things, you instantly believed, because that is what you think of her, you never gave a second thought before saying her to get out. You even worried that she could blackmail us for money, she could ruin our reputation."

Esther and Michel had no other option but to stay silent. Niklaus took Ruby in his arms, "Why are you crying sweetheart? Why are you missing her? She never cared for anybody..not even for herself, otherwise she would have fought with me for her dignity and life. She was blamed for humiliating me , disgracing me, but now I can see I deserved that, because I used her every possible way, in the worst way, I always wanted to use her, she understood this from the beginning, that is why she used to escape from me.." he said with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Please give your reviews, it feels good to see them.<p> 


	5. The preface of lust

**Part 5**

_Niklaus started to take her for long drives, movies and stage programs. For movies and programs, he used to book private box, always. Obviously, his intention was to touch her. Caroline did not object this time. First day, he touched her with an excuse._

_"How often do you visit your gynaecologist?"_

_"I don't visit to any.."_

_"You know how much that is necessary, let me do some checking." said Niklaus and passed his hand into her bra. Caroline became stiff; she kept looking at the movie screen. He gave mild massage at first; knocked her nipples with his finger, pinched them and felt the hardness of the soft buds._

_" You feel any pain?", Niklaus said while twisting her nipples._

_"No."_

_"Any lump?" Niklaus went on while taking her one full breast in his hands and pressed it._

_"No." Caroline felt suffocated._

_" Good, otherwise there are chances to get breast cancer." The massage continued._

_" What is the colour of your nipples.." Niklaus said after some moments without taking his hands off._

_" Pink.."_

_" Let me check..", Niklaus had a look with the light of his mobile, "lovely.." he said. He took her hand and placed on his zip. Caroline was shocked to feel his hardness. "Feel it.." he whispered._

_"No.."_

_"Yes..feel it love..", he made her rub his hardness. Caroline felt her legs shaking. "So, my penis is huge..huh?", he whispered again while kissing her ear._

_" What do you want?" Caroline said in a shaken voice._

_" I want you, love..all of you." Niklaus stopped for that evening. For first day it was enough, although it took a great effort to stop. _

_Second day, he was smooching her vehemently. Caroline was moaning, his kiss felt so good! Niklaus was hitting between her legs with his hardness. "Ooohhh..Nik...don't do this to me..", she said in between the kissing._

_"What did you call me?"_

_"Niklaus..."_

_"No..say it again.."_

_"Nik.." she gasped._

_"Good..I am impressed, love.." and he continued._

* * *

><p><em>Caroline was feeling guilty at the same time. While being in campus, she hesitate<em>d _to look at Niklaus. Niklaus made several attempts to sit with her in the cafe; she didn't even want to talk with him._

_" What is your problem, why don't you talk to me in the campus?", Niklaus said in an agitated tone._

_" I feel odd, you do things to me when we are alone, I can't pretend before my classmates , my reactions can reveal everything..what is going on, I mean between us."_

_"Reveal? Why? First of all, why do you consider this as a secret to be maintained? Why? If anybody gets to know about us, what is wrong in that? We are together.."_

_"Are we?" Caroline couldn't believe him._

_" What do you think? Can't you see love? Of course we are together, I love you Caroline, don't you know that? You have no idea how had I been, when you suddenly disappeared . I really wished that time, if I could find you, I would just kidnap you and make you mine, my wife..."_

_" Wife..!"_

_" As if you don't know, you don't understand! Do I look like someone who sleeps around? Why would I touch you and give you access to my body, if I don't intend to marry you? "_

_"Niklaus..please, I have no idea what are you saying, I mean, you decided on your own, you never asked me.."_

_Niklaus inhaled deeply and said ," Okay, Miss Caroline Forbes, will you please marry me?"_

_"NO", Caroline shoved his hand away and started to walk in a fast pace. Niklaus got really angry, _

_" What does that mean? You are saying no, but you are okay when I kiss you, touch you ."_

_" Niklaus, get out of my sight please.."_

_Niklaus looked around , other students were staring, he decided not to create any scene. He suddenly proposed her because of her irrational talking. Of course he intends to marry her, but he is yet to have pre-marital romance with her. He thought he would propose her over a romantic dinner or long walk. But now she just buzzed him off. _

_Niklaus started to stalk her again._

_A week later, she was standing in a trial room of a shop and Niklaus was fondling her breasts. She was there to purchase her bra, she took her t-shirt off and heard a knock , within a second Niklaus was with her into the trial room, there was hardly any space between them. _

_" If you shout, I will fuck you right here, right now.."_

_" You won't" Caroline said as a warning._

_"Who will stop me? You? I don't think so ,love..", Niklaus said confidently._

_Caroline started to shed rest of her clothes, her hand went to the hook of her bra when he stopped her. He himself wanted to unhook that. Kissed on her shoulder, and took the bra off. He just held her right breast and immediately the nipple got erected._

_" It seems you want me too, love.." Niklaus teased her._

_" Be gentle with my boobs , every time you fondle them, it is painful".._

_"Ohhh, I am sorry love..for the pain, let me heal you.." Niklaus said and took her breast into his mouth. It was new for Caroline, he was sucking her nipples slowly, teased them with his tongue. Caroline shifted his mouth to her left breast, she was caressing his hairs. Niklaus mocked, " How insensitive of me, I was only sucking one side..you taste good, good dessert after any meal..". Caroline moaned, Niklaus became harsh with her nipples._

_There was a knock, another customer was wanting to use the trial room. It was utter embarrassment for Caroline, her hair was dishevelled, she looked fucked up. Niklaus gave a wicked smile._

_One day after that trial room fiasco, she was in the university. After meeting her project guide, she thought of issuing some books from the library, so she made her way to the academic section. She felt a blow on her back, as if some predator was pulling her to the dark side._

_"Shhh..shhhh..love..."_

_"Niklaus...what are you doing here?", Caroline was really pissed off._

_" For my dessert..", he winked, " this is the code word, when I say dessert, it means I want your boobs in my control, I fondle, lick, suck them.."_

_Caroline could not take it anymore, " You consider me as a trophy, and you are the hunter, what am I? A piece of flesh? What if I want to use your private parts all the time, just like you want mine, every time, you pervert..!"_

_"When did I say no? When did I stop you to use my body? If you don't use me, is it my fault? And no, I don't see you as a piece of flesh, you are a human being. But you have certainly forgotten that. Humans have certain needs, emotions, you seem not to have any of them, that is why I insist every time, you very much enjoy everything I do , but before that and after that, you treat me like a monster, a predator, a sexual predator."_

_" Niklaus, please stay away from me someday, please.."_

_" I will not..let me make this very clear, you don't have any say this time Caroline, and I will make sure that you do not escape this time. Don't even think of that, I want you and I will have you in every possible way, you can choose, getting pregnant after marriage, or getting married after conceiving . Because, to marry you, if I need to make you pregnant, that too forcefully, I will do that.."_

_" You will rape me?" Caroline was horrified._

_" Do I need to rape you? The moment I touch you , you forget all your restraint , as if I need to switch you on, I push the button and you are all mine.." Niklaus said in a conceited voice and claimed her lips._

_Needless to say, Niklaus did not spare his part of dessert that day._

_Caroline had to buy new bra within two months, her breast was enhanced generously because of Niklaus's generous fondling. This change was too prominent to get unnoticed by her friends and her mother. Liz understood the reason so did Caroline's friends. They found it very natural; a young girl is bound to get touched by her lover. So nobody made any issue._

_Caroline started to pamper her body, specially her breast. She loved the fact that Niklaus craved for her, though she didn't admit that, but she started to visit beauty salon. She used to massage her breast with milk cream in Sundays, and whenever Niklaus asked her out, she consented to go. Before Niklaus picked her from her house, she used to have a single coat of honey on her lips and nipples. And of course she use to apply perfume on her cleavage._

_Niklaus showed great restraint too, though he wanted to screw her badly, he restricted his activity to the upper part of her body. But now, that restraint was becoming weak as Niklaus was getting full satisfaction; he wanted more, he wanted full sexual intercourse. If Caroline wanted that only after marriage, that was also okay. Anyways he intended to marry her._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please<em><br>_**


	6. Her rejection

**Part 6**

_One evening, there was a party in the student activity centre, Niklaus asked her for a night walk. They roamed here and there, and then went to the campus stadium. It was midnight._

_Niklaus rested his back on the wall of the pavilion, facing to the ground. Caroline was hoping around, she felt nice in the fresh air and moonlight. Niklaus kept looking at her; without her, he is so incomplete. He feels alive when he is with her; but she never becomes explicit with her feelings. His chain of thought broke when Caroline called him; she was standing before him, " What, you came here to sit? Come on, let's go to that side..", she was enthusiastic. So was Niklaus, he was definitely not interested to sit only._

_"Come here.." Niklaus offered his hand to Caroline._

_"No..you stand up..come with me.."_

_" I said love, come to me..", Niklaus was dead serious. "Come here.." Niklaus offered his hand to Caroline._

_"No..you stand up..come with me.." Caroline was being stubborn. Niklaus called her again, she repeated her denial and then he just pinned her down._

_The next moment , he was kissing her vehemently, " Niklaus, leave me..damn you..leave me..", Caroline shouted._

_" Do you become defiant so that I become more insistent.. I understand, love. Now, be a good girl and co-operate.." Niklaus said while unzipping her trousers._

_"NO..leave me...leave me I said.." Caroline resisted him with all her might, she struggled like anything. But Niklaus was too strong. She had no other option but to bite his face ._

_"Aaahhh...", Niklaus screamed, " you ..bit me..", Niklaus touched his face, few drops of blood were there, her teeth was sharp indeed. She just kicked him hard and pushed him away. Niklaus was not ready for it and he lost his balance. One final kick came from Caroline and Niklaus fell on the ground. Adding to that, his back hit something sharp, some scrap, or some construction material still remained there; the stadium was under continuous maintenance ._

_Next thing Caroline could remember when she opened her eyes in the hospital, that her mother was asking thousand questions. Niklaus was taken into custody by the campus security personnel. Elizabeth Forbes was called by the Dean so was Michel and Esther Michealson. What Caroline could figure out of all incidents that the Security People followed a scream of a male voice coming from the stadium, by the time they reached to the point, they witnessed the hand to hand combat between the boy and girl, as soon the girl kicked the boy, they were there. The boy fell and had a serious injury on his back. But it was very clear that the boy was forcing himself on the girl._

_Esther and Michel were displeased indeed, but Elizabeth was furious; Niklaus had four stitches on his back, piece of iron got into his skin when he fell down._

_" We are close, very close, rather we are together, things just got out of control, you can ask anyone in our class, who attended the party, she was in her full sense when she left the party, we left together, to have a night walk like we usually do..the security people misunderstood us." Niklaus gave his statement to the authority._

_Caroline said , " He lives in his own world of illusion , he thinks whatever he does, whatever he thinks , is right and just."_

_Niklaus was about to be framed under several charges like harassment, molestation and attempt to rape. He wanted to have a talk with Elizabeth Forbes. Michel was outraged; Elijah was there by that time. He was dealing with the Dean and other Police Officials. A disciplinary action was about to be taken, Elijah had a personal talk with the Dean._

_Liz was angry; Niklaus kept his calm and said ," Ask your daughter, did I molest her last week too? You can check on her shoulder, you can see my teeth mark, she covers her lip with lipstick, she has mark on her lips too, and let me remember, yes, her left breast, there is my teeth mark, and I believe her soft nipples are still swollen as I gave them generous amount of rubbing, twisting and biting. Madam, whatever I did, did with her full consent, I was just proposing to have full-fledged sex and she got enraged. After all I am a human being, I have by limits, how much I could be patient, you tell me."_

_Elizabeth Forbes understood that he was telling the truth. In the mean time , the press was informed by someone. Elijah advised the Dean ," It will do no good for the university, if such news gets published and you know both of them, so..I know you are a wise man."_

_The last thing Elizabeth Forbes wanted was her daughter to get publicised with Niklaus Michealson. One thing would lead to another, things would get very dirty. Whereas, Esther and Michel did not get the full information, they could not get to know what was actually going on since Niklaus joined the MBA course. Niklaus did not say anything to his parents, he knew they won't even understand a thing. Elijah made them understand that Niklaus intends to marry that girl named Caroline Forbes, but she is not ready yet. His parents did not want her to agree for the marriage either; they really could not stand the girl. Because of her, they had to face such disgrace, if she has that much disliking for Niklaus, why on the first place she was with him at the stadium, that too in midnight when nobody was there._

_Things got sorted out, Elijah donated an indecent amount of money to the university fund to construct a new community hall in the campus. The Dean advised Niklaus to stay away from Caroline Forbes. Eventually they graduated, Caroline declined even to look at Niklaus where Niklaus sent her an sms ," We are not done yet."_

_Just after the convocation, Caroline was admitted in the hospital. The Doctor said that she ignored a sprain earlier which is now a bone fracture. She got fracture in her left wrist and right ankle. It was her negligence towards the pain she used to feel after that night which brought her to this situation._

* * *

><p><em>Michealson house had double reasons to celebrate; Niklaus Michelson got his PhD and Elijah Michealson was about to marry the girl he loved, Katerina Petrova. None of the Michealson Family was aware about the hospitalisation of Caroline Forbes. Niklaus was planning to get her as soon his brother's marriage got solemnise. Kol and Rebekah used to taunt him about the scar he got because of Caroline. Elijah and Finn used to keep their stern expressions whereas Esther and Michel made it very clear that they did not want anyone to mention about Caroline Forbes. Bill Forbes could not understand why the Michealson Group did not renew their contract with Daniel Buch. So far, Daniel had provided them with his excellent service. Marshall Elizabeth Forbes got her Deputation for two years in the United Nations Office and her daughter Caroline Forbes went on her first assignment in India. She joined a famous hotel group as an Associate Designer.<em>

_One day, Niklaus came to see her, but he found the house locked. Elijah had his own source; he informed that Marshall Forbes was on her UN Deputation. But there was no news about Caroline._

_"Again..!", Niklaus cursed under his breath. Of course she hadn't gone to Germany this time. Where could she possibly go! Michel said ," Enough of your mischief Niklaus, you got your Doctorate, don't know why you had to get this, now, you will join the family business with all your dedication, stop chasing that girl, she definitely doesn't want to be with you, I don't want to get through another disgrace because of you."_

_"Yes father.." Niklaus said with a determination._

* * *

><p>Within a month, Caroline took a job in a Planning and Architecture Firm as a Freelancer. She must save for the time when the baby is born. There is a timeline, she needs to submit the design, she works in the office or from home that is her choice. She met her Doctor who is a friend of Katerina, in fact she delivered Ruby in the worst circumstances. When she suspected about her own pregnancy, she felt it right to consult the same Doctor, Doctor Sage.<p>

"So, how are you feeling now?" Sage asked with a smile.

" Can't eat anything, always want to throw it up, specially in the morning, it is miserable."

" It happens during pregnancy, you are taking the iron tablets I prescribed for you? And the vitamins?"

"Yes, I am strictly following that.."

" You must eat, no matter how you feel, you cannot stay empty stomach, do not eat more spicy food, take lots of water and juice; this is your second month, in your next visit, we will go for USG."

"Okay..I started working again, but don't worry, I am working from home."

" No matter from where you work, you must not get stressed, you know what I mean. Your blood pressure should be in normal range, and that day I took your blood sample, reports are alright, sugar level is normal and other things also. You need to maintain this and yes, you need to put on some weight, you tend to be underweight. I am giving appointment after two weeks, I want to see improvement."

" I get it.."

" And cheer up, this is the best thing of your life, best time, enjoy it, do not get afraid, things will be alright."

Caroline smiled, " I know."

" And as soon you start to put on weight, you must use sports shoe, not any other fashionable footwear, considering the fact of your fractured ankle. I know it has been almost five years since you had the injury, but be on the safe side."

"Hmmm..anything else I need to do?"

" Be happy always, for yourself and for the child. Clear?"

Caroline smiled again. After so many days of suffocation, she felt a wave of fresh air. She inhaled deeply. She and her baby, more than enough to create a happy home like her mother and herself when Bill left Elizabeth. However, Sage knew nothing ; whatever happened in Michealson House, she was completely unaware of that. She thought Niklaus Michealson was too busy to come with his wife to visit the Doctor, well she has the access to Katerina, just in case it is required.

* * *

><p>One Sunday, Esther arranged a brunch party. The usual friends and peer group was there. She was surprised when she saw Sage , she was invited by Finn. She knew the Doctor who attended Katerina during her pregnancy.<p>

"Welcome my dear, good to see you, how is your practise?" Esther asked smilingly.

" All is well Madam, I am yet to congratulate you , you are going to be a grandmother for the second time.."

Finn was talking to Klaus but he had rapt attention towards Sage. The moment Sage congratulated Esther, Finn looked at his brother who became stiff for a moment.

" Well, I am the one who confirmed that Caroline is pregnant, by the way, where is she? " Sage was actually looking for Caroline.

"She was missing her mother, she was looking for some alone time with her, she went there, just two days ago.." it came from Elijah, " Hello Doctor, how have you been?" Elijah greeted her.

The next moment, Sage was seated with the Michealson family to have her Sunday brunch. Other guests were being taken care of by the efficient servants of Michealson House. Michealsons had one single purpose, to get information about Caroline. It was a great relief for them when it became clear that Caroline was being careful about her pregnancy; she was not punishing the unborn child.

Then Kol joined the party with Elena who is a good friend of Caroline. Elena showed no resentment for the Michealson Family, not even for Niklaus. Another fact was clear that Caroline did not say any bad word against the Michealson Family, neither to her parents nor to her friends. She didn't even informed Sage that she wasn't staying with Niklaus anymore. Another thing they got to know that Caroline got a new job; it was very evident that Caroline wouldn't even ask for a single penny from the Michealson Family. With every realisation, the tension was increasing among the family members; it was not a good sign, Caroline was discarding Niklaus from her life that too very meticulously , and she could not be blamed either. Niklaus felt suffocated. Even if the world comes to an end, she won't bother to look back.

When Sage talked about her fractured ankle, it came as a real blow to Niklaus. He didn't know about this and that must be a serious injury, otherwise why her Doctor would worry about that. Five years ago, she got the injury, but they were about to graduate that time. _When and how was she injured?_

" Niklaus, make sure she wears only soft and flat foot wears, only sport shoes; her wrist is also broken, the left one, so take care about that also."

In the evening, when all guests had left, Michel ordered everyone to be gathered in the hall; it was a serious issue, family matter, needed to be sorted out as early as possible.

Finn and Kol were the most worried ones. Because of Sage and Elena respectively. One day they will know the truth, what would they think? Michealson Men treats their wives like a shit! And the entire family does nothing ! Finn was attracted to Sage on their very first meeting when she delivered Ruby whereas Kol couldn't think about anyone but Elena since he met her at the wedding of Niklaus and Caroline. These two were actually hopeful that the alliance of the Michealson Men with the friends of Sage and Elena would help them. Now, it was only matter of time when they would have to kiss their girls goodbye.

Rebekah was dead silent, she strongly believed in the saying , **" You ripe what you sow"** , one day she could be in Caroline's place. Her husband can do the same thing just for some ego problem. What Michealsons did to one's daughter, somebody can do exactly or even the worse to the Michealson daughter. It was not only Niklaus who was guilty; the entire Michealson Family was responsible for this situation. They just threw the girl out without even a cross question.

Esther was first to speak, " We need to appologise to Caroline and to her family, the sooner the better.."

Rebekah snapped with great frustration, " It is already too late, it has been a month."

"Thanks to you, Niklaus.." Finn said in an outraged voice," I have no idea what would Sage think."

Elijah intervened, " This is not a time to fight among ourselves Finn, we need to think how to get her back with us."

"Forget that, if she would have wanted this, she wouldn't have done any such thing..she just left..", Kol said impatiently.

" Niklaus, get her back, what I did, that is unforgivable, even if you have to stay in a separate house to be with her, go ahead." Michel said finally.

"Dad, for that, she must be ready to be with Niklaus, which is not the case." Katerina passed the comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please.<strong>


	7. Reunion

Niklaus felt a deep pang of guilt; he was not able to claim his unborn child as his own and for that he cannot blame any other person. He was regretting about his long nurtured grudge against Caroline; he always claimed that he loved her and that should have been suffice to set aside his grudge; but he gave priority to the negative feeling ,that too when she needed him the most

* * *

><p><em>Caroline liked India very much, it has hot climate everywhere in most of the regions, somewhere it is very humid , like in a coastal cities, but the Central and Northern part of the country was dry. Winter of India was very comfortable and pleasant. She travelled a lot, saw people, met people and she was welcomed everywhere because of her good nature as well as the hospitable Indians and yes, she was from USA. Unknown people welcomed her in their houses when she was travelling in the rural part of India. They were in awe of her very fair complexion. Women in veil, men in turban, although she saw many people from India in her own country, but in India , it was really different. People are really eager to go to abroad and become NRIs, especially in festivals and ceremonies , NRI guests are given seven star treatment. Caroline used to laugh. She made every effort to make them understand that life is not that different outside India, in US, or in UK or in any part of the world, problems are everywhere. Caroline summarily drooled at the ancient structures of India, be it any temple of Kerala or Tamil Nadu or any palace of Rajasthan or Madhya Pradesh. And of course, the Indian food, the detailed texture and taste; she had a vague idea before coming to India that it only makes chicken tikka or kadhai paneer or any kebab or she will have severe stomach infection if she intakes anything other than bottled water. But she ate everything and drank everything, and she remained fit and fine moreover she felt very much satisfied. But one thing she noticed that in India gay couples are highly resented, in fact gay marriage is still not legalised. Families don't want to admit that their son or daughter can be homosexual, sex is a big hush hush thing. But she knows very well that the most enriched text about sex which helped the entire world, Kaamasutra was written in India by an Indian only. Public display of affection was another thing which was resented badly, moral polices beat the couples black and blue, they say it is foreign yankiness, Indian culture is being violated. Caroline sometimes laughed, sometimes felt disgusted. Eve teasing was a common thing in India, some idiots stared at her very badly, in everywhere in India. But it was a minor thing to notice among the other goodies.<em>

_Politics was everywhere in India; even the smallest thing, basic things of India, basic needs, were being controlled by politics, politics of caste, creed or religion. In the tea shop or grocery shop or fish market, common people were discussing politics with deep interest. She saw the long march, political gathering, rallies, ministers' convoys, attitude of their sidekicks. But one thing she had to admit that inspite of this much diversity , people were coexisting quiet peacefully. One US Dollar meant at least fifty Indian Rupees, so she had a real lavish tour to India. And she realised India had much more than the films like Slumdog Millionere showed. She loved the country._

_The most lovable thing was the family and its bonding. Getting divorced is still resented here, no matter what, of course not in Domestic Violence issues but when couples get separated for the things like "not compatible", people really resent them, say ," Ego problem, no sense of adjustment, they just said they loved each other, but really do not know the true meaning of love". She witnessed the deep bonding among family members when she was invited by one of her Indian colleagues. It was her brother's marriage, it was a blust. The house was filled with at least 100 relatives, and the wedding party was attended by almost 1000 guests from both the sides, the bride and the groom was being pampered by their relatives, money and ornaments were being given, gifts were exchanged, people hugged, sang, danced, got dead drunk, got into fight, the bride and groom took seven rounds by the holy fire, the priest chanted the mantras, everyone gave their blessings to the newly wed couple and other unmarried young men and women took full advantage of the party, new couples were made, so the next marriage was to be held soon, match making Aunts and Grand Aunts were there, cute kids, handsome men and women. Caroline's colleague was also asked for marriage by one of the brother-in-law of the groom. Matchmaking Aunts suggested Caroline to choose a guy from the party, they would take care of everything. In fact she was proposed by at least fifteen guys , all from rich business families , who attended the party as guests. The bride, the sister-in-law of her colleague was crying vehemently when she was to leave her parents and come to her new home. Relatives cried, hugged, the bride's father cried a lot, her mother also cried. The groom assured his in-laws that he will take good care of his wife. And then the reception was there, again another round of celebration. Caroline really missed this all her life, a family like this. Suddenly it reminded her Niklaus. He has a big family too, how his elder brother rushed to the clinic when Niklaus was ill. It lasted only a second then she again lost herself among the people. But she still remembered his last sms, "We are not done yet"._

_She did not know what was coming next; what if Niklaus stalked her again? However, she spent three years in India, it would take another six months to complete her assignment, then she would go back to USA. By that time, Elizabeth would also be back from her UN duty. She gave two visits to India in these three years to meet Caroline and she also loved the had to be in Delhi, the national capital of India for this Delhi was expanding day by day. Her office was at India Habitat Centre, she was to work for Delhi Development Authority._

_She had a meeting in Ashoka Hotel in Chanakyapuri, the diplomatic area of New Delhi, After completing the meeting she was about to go to the exit door, and she heard, "Hello Caroline..", shiver ran through her entire system. She looked back, he looked more handsome than before and a new expression was on his face. Cruelty._

_"Did you really think that you can hide?" he said further, "This time you came to India, hmm, you made so unexpected choice everytime, I really get a tough time to find you"._

_" You wasted your time and money, leave me alone Niklaus.."_

_"You want to make a scene love..okay, go ahead, I am alright with that."_

_"What do you want?"_

_" My brother Elijah got married just after we graduated, now he is going to be a father, so my family is insisting on my marriage, they said either I find my bride, else they will fix my marriage with the girl they choose, so I searched for my bride in US, she was not there, now I found her in India.", Niklaus said with a devilish grin._

_"Congratulate your brother on my behalf, he is a good man, and I have to go..", Caroline made a failed attempt. She thought she would have a safe pass through the hotel lobby._

_"Don't you think that we had enough of your tantrums and drama, that you reject and then I pursue you? Finally you give in..so ..why so hassle ..just say yes.."_

_" For what?"_

_"For marriage..our marriage. I think I had made it very clear from the very beginning."_

_"You don't have any shame, do you? After what happened between us..."_

_" That was only one night, what about the other nights and evening, and afternoons? "_

_" My mother wouldn't approve.._

_" I see you are very much affected by India, these excuses are used in India, these clichés are exclusively for India, it does not suit you love, shall I tell your mother that you used to rub honey on your lips and nipples, just before you used to meet me, or your new lover doesn't find it fancy.."_

_Caroline wanted to slap him._

_" You just did not spread your legs for me, other than that you did everything, I explored every part of your body, your vagina is left only, love. Had I made myself clear or I need to give you some more graphic detail?"_

"_ No, what you gave , that is more than enough.." Caroline said in a disgusted tone._

_" Then marry me, or you have got enough pleasure from your new lover? Is his penis bigger than mine?" Niklaus said in more shameless tone._

_" What is it..new love ,new lover..I don't have any..and I have no habit of seeing other man's private part.."_

_" Like I thought, you are hopeless, I saw people who stare at you like anything, but you could not take any advantage of that..poor you.."_

_Caroline felt like shooting either him or herself. She was also feeling weak, she was not sure that how soon she would surrender to Niklaus and as expected, she gave in after another fifteen promised her that he would deflower her after marriage only as she was too impressed by India, so he would love to give her a taste of India in his own style, by not taking her virtue before marriage. Caroline got very much pissed off with this mockery._

_Caroline got back to USA, because she realised that Niklaus would surely stalk him to the end of the world. She was set in her new office. Niklaus informed his family that he was going to marry Caroline which again pissed the Michelsons off. They put one condition , that Niklaus had to undergo a courtship period of eleven months, if it goes peaceful, then he can marry. Of course they did not like Caroline and they knew that Caroline had given up due to Niklaus's constant pursuing. It was very much possible that Niklaus would realise that he was being a pile on , or Caroline would end up with an affair with some other guy, or Niklaus can get attracted to some other girl who will be set up by Esther and Michel. That girl will be their choice. All options were open. _

_Esther showed her full disgust , of course in a civilised way , towards Caroline. The most annoying factor of this girl was her than the fiasco in the university, Caroline was a likable girl, she was beautiful, well educated, her parents had good back ground, but something was in her elements indicated that Niklaus would never be happy with her, because she is very much aloof from the world. As if nothing could affect her._

_One day, the Michelson men were at office, Esther went to the market which was just four kilometre from Michelson House, Caroline paid a surprise visit. She intended to meet Katerina. They had some talk and then Katerina felt labour pain. Caroline took her to the hospital and stayed until the baby was born. By that time all the Michelsons gathered there. The child was named as Ruby Michelson. Caroline was thanked by everyone. Niklaus gave a victorious smile, finally she was being appreciated._

_But Caroline was absent in the celebration party. She informed that she would not be in town; she had some urgent office work. But Esther assumed that had she attended the party, she had to give a standard gift that is why she avoided such celebration ; she also did not give any gift at the baby shower. Niklaus felt bad, if she had really shortage of money for gift, she could have asked to him. Katerina did not counter her mother-in-law at that time. There were guests._

_Next day, when the family was having a late breakfast in Elijah's personal suit, something got their attention. A rolling play horse was kept on the corner table. It was made of silver. Elijah was surprised too, he said," Katerina, I don't remember that anyone of us ordered for this plaything , and it is made of Silver, you are right, we did not get it, it is a gift.."_

_"From?"..Kol asked excitedly._

_"Caroline.."_

_" What?" Michel couldn't help himself._

_" Mother, have you ever thought why that day Caroline was here when she knew Niklaus would be at his office?"_

_" She was here to give this?", Niklaus said._

"_ Yes brother-in-law, your girl spent a fortune for this gift, this is made to order, from India and she apologised for not being able to give any gift at my baby shower, she said that she had not much savings to give something grand , which would be worth of a Michelson Woman ,she travelled all over India , so all her earnings went there, and she has to repay her education loan also, she really wished that my child plays with this, look at the minute work, she had several friends in India who work in this field, this is a masterpiece."_

_" Indeed it is, it seem to be almost 20 pounds in weight, silver rates... let me check, well, Caroline had spent at least $175000." Kol supplied helpfully with an appreciating glance at Niklaus," Has she any cousin, who is this much beautiful and generous, of course with this much qualification and job, or any friend..Klaus..do you know any of them? If yes, then is she single? If yes, then fix me with her..I will be grateful to you for the rest of my life..", Kol added further._

_" Well, Klaus, your girl has a taste, my my, I really want to travel India now, she told me how much she enjoyed there.." Rebekah said cheerfully._

* * *

><p>Elijah's chain of thoughts broke, he was looking at the silver horse which Caroline gifted to Katerina. He heard Katerina's loud voice, she was scolding Ruby, Ruby started to cry. Elijah took his daughter in his arms and hissed ," What the hell is wrong with you? You are shouting at a two years old child?"<p>

" Yes I am..I am shouting, what will you do..throw me out..do it..right now.." Katerina shouted again./

" Katerina, don't, don't make a scene.."

Katerina started to cry too. " Elijah, I didn't feel this helpless ever in my life, that girl took me to hospital at the right time, because of her Ruby and I were safe, she showered all her love on my child, and now she is pregnant and lonely, helpless...and I am not being able to help her...what would I do Elijah..." Katerina continued,she was too exhausted. Elijah realised that she had been crying secretly and she was having fever. Ruby touched her mother's nose, her mother was senseless by that time.


	8. Threat by the Marshall

Elena was getting it from behind. Kol was in no mood to stop. Kol was really pissed off with all this fuss, what he needed badly was Elena. He simply said ," Can I screw you?"

Elena blinked for a moment and said ," Don't hurt me.."

" I won't sweetie.."After discarding their clothes, Kol pinned her on the bed, under himself. They kissed passionately, then Elena felt his finger inside her. He teased her greatly, he rubbed her clit, stroke there, and all of a sudden inserted his finger with great force.

"Aaahhhh...", Elena screamed a little.

" Did it hurt?"

"Hmmm."

" Let me cure you.." said Kol and kissed her clit. Slowly and gently, Elena could not hold this, she moaned badly and pressed his head onto her intimacy, with her hands. Kol started to suck and lick, Elena moaned again and again. And he used his finger again and again. Emotions blasted between them, Kol lifted her leg , and set on his shoulder and gave a powerful thrust into her. Elena simply melted. Kol turned her back, and positioned himself behind her and entered again. Elena could understand that her breasts and hip were crimson red by now because of generous spanking she got from Kol. Meanwhile Kol described each and everything to Elena, what happened between Klaus and Caroline and requested Elena not to stop seeing him after knowing this. He paused for a while.

Elena said, " Allow me.."His erection was in her mouth, she was sucking it vehemently. It was Kol's turn to moan badly. After that she started her riding on Kol. After six hours of sex they was lying on his chest.

"Say something..you will not leave me..right?", Kol asked with fear.

" Why are saying like this?"

" No, it's just , you may obtain a vague idea about my nature, you may feel that Michelson Men do same thing with their women, but trust me, I am not Niklaus."

" I know..but have you ever given a thought to Niklaus and Caroline? They need help, Niklaus needs a tough lesson, agreed, but Caroline needs her badly..all her life , she had been alone, being with Niklaus made her feel alive, whether she admits or not, I have seen it. It's not that she feels nothing, nothing affects her, it's just she is hurt, always, and when she is hurt, she becomes dead silent. She was the same in our school days also."

"Will you talk to her?"

" Niklaus and Caroline need to talk, I presume they didn't have a talk since she left the Michelson House..we need to bring them face to face"

" Can you bring her, I will get Klaus , anyhow ..will you do it?"

" I will, one condition.."

"What?"

" Screw me again and please be gentle.."

" With pleasure my love.."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth got an early morning call from Michelson House. Esther made an earnest request to pay a visit to them, it was about Caroline and Niklaus. They would have come to Forbes House, but Caroline might get stressed because of was shell shocked, she just looked at Michel and Esther. Michel put a gun on Caroline! And that stupid girl didn't even bother to tell her own mother. She said that she left Niklaus, she simply suppressed the fact that Niklaus Michelson threw his pregnant wife out of his life. Elizabeth gave a killing glare to Niklaus. He was silent all the time. His stare was apologetic and full of agony. She controlled her urge to shoot the jerk with great difficulty. When Daniel and Bill informed her that Niklaus had treated Caroline very badly and she left because of that, Liz could not imagine the gravity. But now, she was too shocked to react.<p>

" Is she alone in home?", Katerina said. She was ill and weak. Elizabeth looked at her, she always liked her friendship with Caroline.

" She is in office..it's good for her to be busy, otherwise ..", Elizabeth stopped.

" Please tell me, when did she get injury on her wrist and ankle?" Katerina asked again.

" In the same incident, when Niklaus got a deep cut on his shoulder, her wrist and ankle was injured, she thought it was minor sprain, but it came out as a bone fracture , we were negligent that we did not consult a doctor when she complained of sprain." Elizabeth replied in a grim voice.

" Can I meet her, once..?" Katerina begged.

" You do not need to ask Katerina..anyway, I have to go..", Elizabeth left her seat

Esther held her hand, " Mrs. Forbes, please, forgive us, you have no idea how all of us are feeling.."

" _You_ have no idea Mrs. Michelson, how am _I_ feeling, anyway, it's good that she left, otherwise I would have dragged her with me. And Niklaus, as usual , you have brought her nothing but pain and sorrow, you did nothing unexpected , you are only capable of hurting her, you are a horrible person, I will be more than happy to protect my daughter and grandchild from you, next time you chase her, like before, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Mark my words Niklaus."Elizabeth just stormed off from Michelson House.

Michel was in deep remorse, so was Niklaus. She was injured because of him, she must have felt as much pain as he did, but he was so ignorant about that, he remembered the wrist band she used to wear once in a while, specially when she had to do some heavy work, she never wore any high heel. Sometimes she used to wince, holding her ankle, she used to say ," Just sprain, got it by chance." Why didn't she tell him? Was it her empathy for Niklaus or her disgust for Niklaus?

Suddenly, it started to rain. As if the nature wept deeply, for Caroline. Katerina concentrated on her daughter, she was throwing tantrums. Elizah joined his clients on a video meeting. He didn't want to leave his wife alone. Niklaus went to office, he didn't want any further talk to his parents or brothers or his sister-in-law. Michel went for a conference. Esther accompanied Rebekah to a exhibition . None of them wanted to face the other family member; they wanted to mingle up with unknown people. They felt suffocated.

* * *

><p>Finn waited for her reply, she must know the whole truth, the sooner the better. Sage remained silent for some moment. She was surprised that why Caroline did not file case against the Michelsons. She had a tough time to believe what Finn said, because she had witnessed how the Michelsons pampered Katerina, the same family can treat other daughter-in-law with such difference !<p>

"Well, Finn, Caroline will be fine under my clinical treatment, that I can assure you, as of now I can't give you any guaranty about any other matter, don't keep any false hope with you." Sage said in a stern voice, " I have to go, my patients will be waiting..and the details of your family drama does not interest me, so do not call me next time to brood about the same, bye ..".

Finn kept looking at the disappearing figure, he was not surprised, and he needs to be patient.

* * *

><p>Niklaus took the call, " Hello, who is this?"<p>

" Caroline.."

"Niklaus almost chocked, " Caroline, is it really you?"

" Yes, it's me, can you meet me? Do you have , fifteen minutes?"

" Shall I come to Forbes House? Where are you?"

" I am in office.."

" Give me the address, I will come.."

" Okay..", Caroline cut the call and sent an sms mentioning her office address.

They were meeting after one and a half month, they were seeing each other after one and a half month, he looked breathtakingly handsome, like always, but on a closer look some could see his tired eyes, a few wrinkles on his forehead, she looked like any beautiful pregnant woman, stunning, but her eyes could reveal her insecurity and broken heart. Niklaus looked for something, but he could not find that.

" Sorry for calling you, I know your time is precious.." Caroline spoke first.

" You know , sarcasm suits you very much, anyway, you are still pregnant right?"

" What kind of question is that? Of course I am.."

" No, nothing is visible, that's why I asked.."

"Whatever, I won't take your much time.."

" Here it goes again.."

" You and your family can stop telling stories to others.."

" As in..?"

"You people apologised to my mother, Kol cried on Elena's shoulder, Sage got information from Finn, Finn was also verge of fear, see, I don't need all these crap, I won't influence anyone against your brothers, or against you, in case you get attracted to any other person..I do not need your compassion, sympathy or any other thing, because of your nagging , people have started to sympathise with me, which I hate the most."

" Tell me one thing love, seriously, what do you want? I get on my knees and ask for your forgiveness? I am ready for that."

" I didn't say that.."

" That morning I said to come for breakfast, you came and started to blabber.."

" I did what you told me to do.."

"Since when did you become such an obedient wife or an amicable lover that I told a thing only once and you executed that? Tell me? I can't remember that I told you something and you did that immediately, if I may remind you the university days..it seems you were trapped in that marriage, you got one escape root, and you grabbed it."

Caroline looked at him, his frustration was visible, his ego was on high.

" And why did you lie about your injury? Every time you said just sprain, just sprain, you were also injured that night, I am getting information about my wife from outsiders..tell me , and be clear, I can't read your face, you are very good in pretending."

" May be so, but I can't beat you, you nurtured your grudge, pretended to be my husband, a meaningless marriage, fake love...if I may remind you the duration of our cohabitations ..anyway, you and your cheap theatrics can leave me alone."

" Anything else you have to say?"

" That is all, thanks for your time..good bye.."

Niklaus held her hand, " Where do think you are going? You are coming with me, enough of all these, you are coming with me.." Caroline was terrified. Niklaus felt a hard thing touched his spine, it took a minute to realise that it was a gun. A threat came from an expected voice, it was his mother-in-law, Marshall Elizabeth Forbes.

" You seem to have forgotten what I told you Niklaus , one wrong move, and I will pull the trigger, Caroline get in my car, hurry up, soon you will get the restraining order Niklaus."

" What the hell?"

" I should have done this long ago, anyways, it's never too late..stay away from Caroline. I have another side which you really do not want to see ".

Elizabeth drove away, Niklaus felt like a moron. Restraint Order! She can do anything, indeed, Caroline is her daughter only , and she doesn't even need a gun to kill Niklaus. She had done it to make Niklaus miserable in their past days and Niklaus will not be shocked if she again takes any such step.

* * *

><p>Please, it will make me feel good if I get 30 reviews at least.<p> 


	9. Wedding and the honeymoon

_" I feel cold..", Caroline said while shivering._

_" Then come closer love..", Niklaus invited his wife. They were in Scotland, on their honeymoon. They got married, had the reception and in the midnight flew off to Scotland. While exchanging vow before the priest, Niklaus scanned his bride with his intense gaze, she looked amicable. Both the families were gathered, other relatives and friends were there too. They exchanged rings and the priest gave his approval to the groom to kiss the bride. The kiss was deep and promising, everyone clapped._

_At the reception, the bride and the groom started the traditional dance. Eventually everyone joined. Niklaus rubbed her back, touched her ass. _

_" Don't, seriously.." Caroline snapped._

_" Well, now I have a license to do that, in fact to do everything , love.."..Niklaus said smoothly._

_" You have no shame.."_

_" Here we go again, okay, did I tell you how beautiful you are looking today, love?", Niklaus gave her genuine complement. _

_" I never thought that you really intended to marry me.."_

_" And what made you think that, love?" Niklaus asked with a frown._

_" I don't know.."_

_"Well, we are married, you can set aside your doubts and dilemmas, we have a very long journey ahead Caroline." Niklaus said and kissed her intensely._

_" Are you going to screw me tonight?"..Caroline said in a shaky voice._

_" That, vulgarity, these crude words do not suit you love, tonight we are going to Scotland." Niklaus informed her._

_" Why?"_

_" Normal people go for honeymoon right after their marriage, love..we must follow that rule.."_

_" Normal people go, you are anything but a normal person.."_

_" That's why I married you, love.." Niklaus said in a cool tone, " well, your friend looks more fun than you, how you two became friends ,I wonder. Elena seems to be a fun-loving girl, unlike you.. she is not being difficult with my brother Kol, look at them, they are being very close.."_

_" Yes, very close, who would tell that they are meeting for the first time.." Caroline said in an anxious tone. _

_" Don't worry love, my brother is too much of a gentleman.."_

_" That I can see, at least he does not impose himself on an unwilling girl.." Caroline gave a killing glare on Niklaus._

_" Ufff...your glare Caroline, make sure you do not give these glares to the kids in future, otherwise they would run away.."_

_" Kids? Whose kids?" Caroline got more agitated._

_"The neighbour's, of course.." Niklaus said in a sarcastic tone ," sometime you ask such questions, I feel embarrassed to even answer them, of course I am talking about our kids."_

_" Forget that.."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't want kids.."_

_"Lying does not suit you either , love.." Niklaus pulled her closer and started to dance slowly._

_" I am not lying.." Caroline became more stubborn._

_" We shall see to that."Niklaus said confidently._

_The next day, Caroline found herself in a beautiful cottage of Scotland._

* * *

><p><em>Caroline looked herself in the mirror, she was wearing a white nighty gifted by Niklaus. The fabric hardly covered anything, so she wore a warm house coat on that. She heard the door opened. It was her husband who took predator like steps towards her. The room was lightened by candles, Niklaus went towards the fireplace and put a pile of woods into that fire. He went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and came out. She looked away, he was just in a towel.<em>

_" Caroline, love , why are you not looking at me?"_

_" I will if you put some clothes on you.."_

_" We are not monk and nun sworn to celibacy love, we are husband and wife on our honeymoon, this is our first night love, you do not expect me to be clad in lots of clothes, neither you cannot expect me not to undress you.." Niklaus said while stepping closer to her._

_Within a minute Caroline was undressed, only wearing her panties, she tried to cover her breast. Niklaus held her wrists, said ," Only unseen body part of yours is covered by the panty , love, too late for this modesty."_

_He discarded his towel also._

_" I feel cold.." Caroline said._

_"Then come closer love..", Niklaus invited his wife._

_Caroline looked at him, "You just have to spread your legs.." Niklaus's earlier words echoed in her mind. Niklaus pulled her panty down and it fell on her feet, Caroline stepped out of it. She saw her aroused naked husband. The next moment she was carried by her husband and placed in the middle of the bed._

_He gave his usual fondling to her breast, he massaged hard. He bit her nipples and twisted them. She moaned._

_" So my penis is big..?", Niklaus whispered._

_" Very big.."..she was scared._

_He took her hand and made her touch his penis. _

_" What should I do?" she asked._

_"Anything comes in your mind.."_

_She started to give it same treatment like Niklaus gave to her breast._

_" Caroline, don't stop..love.." Niklaus moaned, finally she was being comfortable with his gigantic penis.," keep doing this.."_

_Niklaus touched her intimacy, passed his middle finger into it, she moaned, emotions erupted, she was very wet. Niklaus did not waste another second, he entered into her._

_"Aaahhhh..Nik..laus...no..aa...okay...mmm..slow..." she said and spread her legs more. She felt pain, it was a worst kind of feeling,but she had no wish to stop his invasion into hers. Niklaus pulled her hair and positioned himself behind her. She was seated on his lap and he was humping her._

_" Move with me..come on.." Niklaus demanded._

_She moved her ass with immense amount of feminine invitation forgetting the fact that she was in pain. His hands were pressing her breasts very hard, he bit on her waist, the animal within him came out._

_She was pinned against the wall, her face was on the wall, again she was getting it from behind._

_" I..loved you...with all my heart...and you escaped..every time, now there is no excuse..Caroline..", Niklaus said between the thrust he gave to her._

_" Yeah..Niklaus..I hurt you a lot, I never knew this gives so much pleasure..", she responded._

_" Whose fault is that? You denied every time, why are you afraid of pleasure?" Niklaus added extra force .and made her face to face. He again pushed her onto bed, the white bed sheet had red spot by then, it was her blood, Niklaus became more aroused when he realised that he had deflowered her, finally. He was the only man in her life. It gave him immense pride._

_" It is your first, one more time , then we will sleep.." Niklaus said with great satisfaction._

* * *

><p><em>Next morning , Niklaus felt her breasts on his hard chest, she was lying on him, he looked at the fire place, the fire was vanquished, no wonder she felt very cold and lied on him. He himself became horrified when he looked at the marks he left on her. What looked romantic in candle light, in day light , looked horrible. Her breast had blue teeth marks, her thigh, upper arm, waist were marked as well. The bed sheet had a terrible spot of blood.<em>

_Caroline's sleep got disturbed because of his movement, she looked at him._

_"Are you still bleeding? Are you in pain?" Niklaus asked anxiously._

_" My waist is paining, I am scared to move, it hurts Niklaus.."Caroline said in a low voice._

_" Stay here, don't move ..", Niklaus rushed to the bathroom, completed his morning routine and prepared a hot bath. He came outside and lifted Caroline in his arms and made her sit on the toilet seat._

_" Complete you routine, call me when you are ready to take bath..or any help you need.." Niklaus said and closed the door behind him. Then he rushed to the phone and called the house keeper. Within fifteen minutes another set of mattress , bedsheet, blanket and pillow were put on the bed , the room was cleaned , fireplace had fresh set of woods._

_" Niklaus..."..Caroline called from the bathroom. Niklaus entered and saw Caroline standing before the bathtub._

_" What?Are you having any problem?" Niklaus asked._

_" Will you not be joining me in the bath?" Caroline said._

_" Are you sure?"_

_" Pretty much..come.." Caroline invited her husband. This time she initiated, she was always a fast learner, she repeated everything Niklaus taught her, perfectly. She was a good rider, Niklaus admitted. After the bathtub, Niklaus banged her again, under the hot shower._

* * *

><p>Here is the honeymoon , please give your reviews, more reviews make the writer enthusiastic about writing.<p> 


End file.
